


Flowers In Her Hair

by deathwailart



Series: Sail Your Sea [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mary tries to put flowers in Anne's hair as a morning surprise and it goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Her Hair

"Mary," Anne murmurs, still trying to blink the sleep out her eyes even though all she wants is a few hours more curled against Mary's side in bed, no running around and no idiots to deal with. Just Mary lying next to her only Mary's not actually lying still is she? No, she's half-sitting so that Anne's face is against her bare thigh and she's not complaining but she remembers falling asleep with her head on Mary's chest so she could sleepily trace the blurring lines of her tattoo as she drifted off and now Mary's hunched over her and up to something. "C'mon-"  
  
"Shh, s'alright, you go back to sleep Annie," Mary answers, voice thicker, sounding a touch more like James the way she always does when she's half-asleep or when she's drunk, a rough edge to her words. "Jaysus, shouldn't be this-"  
  
Anne winces when fingers tug on her hair, the sensation that woke her up in the first place but when she tries to move her scalp stings so she jabs Mary in the thigh. "What're you doing you daft bugger?"  
  
"Just go back to sleep, s'taken care of." And it'd be nice, to just do what she's being told, to go back to sleep but-  
  
"Christ!" She pinches Mary and that has her letting go of Anne's hair so she can rub at her head and she watches Mary's face go pale as her fingers inspect what's happened.  
  
"Don't be angry."  
  
"Don't be angry? What the bleedin' hell did you do to me!"  
  
Anne doesn't catch the mumble at first which speaks to just how embarrassed Mary is. Anne's worked in taverns, she works with pirates and privateers and all sorts; she's good with drunken mumbles or people trying to talk with a broken nose, fat lip, swollen jaw and sometimes missing teeth. It's actually quite fetching really, seeing Mary flustered because it never happens all that often, she's too confident, an assured swagger that always turned Anne's head and stirred jealousy something awful in Jack.  
  
"Didn't catch that Mary," she teases, reaching behind her to find a comb to start sorting out whatever the hell happened to her poor hair, wincing at every careful pull and tug.  
  
"I said I was trying to put flowers in your hair!" It's almost a shout and Anne has to bite her lip but the laughter has her spluttering and snorting until she has to put the comb down, a few crushed petals falling into her lap.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I could think of a few things," Mary replies and Anne gives her a shove before going back to her hair, allowing Mary to at least help pick out some of the knots and flowers seeing as she started all this.  
  
"I'm sorely tempted, look at the state of me. I mean how can you manage this? I know just how clever your fingers are but you can't put flowers in me hair without making me look like I went overboard and spent a week drifting before washing up on some beach somewhere."  
  
"It's harder than it looks!" Mary's attempt to defend her honour is earnest at least but all it accomplishes is Anne laughing so hard she can't breathe. "You're such an arse," she adds in a sullen undertone so Anne rolls her eyes, kisses her and thinks about bloody pirates and their fragile egos.  
  
"S'not, trust me on that one. Besides, you're a fine one to talk, I was dreaming, nice and comfy and then I wake up and you've done all this. Shame on you."  
  
"Don't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"Aye I'm well aware because it shows."  
  
This time it's Mary who kisses her, reaching up to tangle her fingers in her hair and Anne should really protest or push her out of bed to make a point but she's got Mary in her bed and it _was_ a nice gesture after all and then Mary's kissing down her neck, murmuring something about 'let me make it up to you then' and well, at least she knows how to make amends good and proper.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst if you have Anne/Mary prompts you should leave them over on my tumblr (bansheesquad) where the inbox is always open!


End file.
